


Por tu culpa

by espacioenblanco1432



Series: Todo es tu culpa [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espacioenblanco1432/pseuds/espacioenblanco1432
Summary: Catra esta decidida a hacer pagar a todos lo que le han hecho aunque esta vez deba dejar sus sentimientos de lado.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Todo es tu culpa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172828
Kudos: 2





	Por tu culpa

**_Años atrás._ **

Adora entró agotada a su departamento, dejó su bolso en una mesa al lado de la puerta observando las luces encendidas.

\- ¿Catra? -la llamo, caminando hacía su habitación-. Creí que hoy salías más tar ... -se detuvo al ver la cama vacía y sin entender porque, sentí un horrible peso sobre su cuerpo.

Se volteo inmediatamente hacía la sala y sin oportunidad de hablar, la intrusa decidió hacerse notar.

\- Una vista hermosa, sin duda -Adora sintió su corazón golpear con fuerza en su pecho, su garganta seca y el pánico recorrerla.

\- ¿Cómo entra ... entraste? -pregunta retorciendo hasta la cocina.

\- Eso es lo de menos, pequeña -se levanto del sillón, que tenía dirigido hacía los ventanales del departamento, mostrándose frente a Adora, con toda la cara cicatrizada, por el último ataque de Catra antes de que huyeran por fin de ella, la morena le había quitado bastante carne del rostro sin duda-. Quiero hablar, sé que Catra llegará hasta dentro de una hora y sin ella esta conversación será más civilizada.

Adora veía finamente a cada rasgo dañado de la mujer y su labio inferior cortado casi por la mitad, parecía ser la única parte de su rostro que no cerro bien.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -la voz de Adora sonó débil y temerosa, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sentí miedo-. ¿Cómo ... supiste que estaría aquí antes que ella?

Shadow sonrió complacida con las preguntas de Adora, asimilando el peligro que representaba la mujer, la notaba acercarse a los gabinetes y río levemente.

\- No hay nada ahí -responde tranquila-. Me encargué de esconder cada cuchillo, tenedor y bueno ... cuchara que podría encontrar.

\- No necesito un cuchillo para dañarte -le advirtió Adora, con sus manos temblorosas.

Era cierto, era una joven fuerte y siempre estaba entrenando, pero le temía y su miedo siempre la había frenado.

\- Lo sé, eres fuerte e inteligente, una joven maravillosa -Adora sintió ganas de vomitar, no quería sus halagos-. Por eso ha sido terrible tenerte tan lejos, todas estás semanas, por lo que vine a proponerte por las buenas que vuelvas conmigo.

\- ¡Jamás! -sus piernas temblaban, dando cinco pasos atrás, cuando Weaver solo avanzaba uno-. Lárgate de aquí -le exige cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

No iba a permitir que la lastimara de nuevo, ni a ella, ni a Catra, estaban bien ahora, no tenía porque quitarles su felicidad.

Adora se puso en posición de defensa y la enfrentó por primera vez, con su cuerpo temblando de miedo pero determinado, Shadow Weaver se detuvo, no iba a tentar a su y no quería pelear.

\- Si quieres volver con Catra tambien, no tendré problemas en que ambas lleguen a casa -Shadow apoya sus manos en sus caderas-. Esta vez te lo digo de buena manera, tienes una semana para darme una respuesta directa -tomo su propio bolso y abrió la puerta de la salida-. Una semana, Adora, no me hagas ser la mala de nuevo.

Cerró la puerta tras su amenaza y Adora corrió para asegurar de que el seguro estaba en buen estado, cerró adecuadamente y cómo la valentía abandonaba de nuevo su cuerpo, había logrado entrar y sabía sus horarios de trabajo.

Su seguridad interna simplemente desapareció, esa mujer habría seguido todo el tiempo para poder saberlo.

La escena de la confesión pasó por su mente, la noche en la que dijo todo, 2 meses atrás y antes de que se alejarán de esa bruja.

Podía recordar solo las cosas buenas, Catra estuvo para ella y la abrazó, sosteniendo cada pieza de ella que parecía estar por romperse, pero también había un fuerte recuerdo que rodaba su mente con nítidez.

La frustración de Catra, si cerraba sus ojos aún podía verla, caminando hacía su vestido y clavando sus uñas en el, despedazandolo con tanta rapidez como su fuerza lo permitía, Adora pudo ver las lagrimas caer de sus ojos mientras, gruñia entre dientes y respiraba con toda su fuerza, casi ahogando su dolor en ese acto.

No darle una infelicidad así de nuevo, no quería decirle lo que había ocurrido pero tampoco quería mentirle, solo tenía 7 días antes de que la desquiciada volviera.

Adora tomo toda su fuerza voluntad para caminar hasta el sillón central, fijo su vista inevitablemente en el sitió donde había estado sentada Shadow Weaver y tragó hondo tratando de no llorar, abrazó sus propias piernas y meciendose así misma, escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Esta vez era diferente, tenía que ser diferente.

Catra había conseguido un trabajo para ella y Adora, gracias a las personas que había conocido en las fiestas clandestinas, no era lo mejor pero les ayudo cuando los ahorros de ambas se agotaron.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado antes de escuchar la puerta de nuevo, levanto su vista hacía Catra, la cuál le sonrió al verla y camino hacía la cocina.

\- Adivina que traje, conseguí tu postre favorito -la escucho open the gabetas, unas tres antes de hablar-. Una viejita loca creyó que se lo iba a dar, le dije que ya se había vendido y siguió insistiendo, debiste ver su cara ... emmm -al open the last gaveta dirigió su mirada hacía Adora-. ¿Qué hiciste los cubiertos? -señalo la gaveta transparente-. Tampoco están nuestros vasos -dijo con una de sus cejas levantadas.

\- Necesito que te sientes -le pide Adora, unos segundos después, tras haber tomado fuerza y una decisión-. Tengo que decirte algo ...

La sonrisa de Catra se desvaneció casi de inmediato, dejó la bolsa del dulce en la isla y caminó hasta estar frente a su novia.

**"- Adora te dije que debías estar aquí a primera hora" -le recriminó la mayor acomodando platos en la mesa.**

**"- Lo siento, señorita** **Weaver** **, la cama estaba muy suave".**

**"- No toleró la incompetencia, Adora -la mujer suspiró y cruzo sus brazos-. He tratado de soportar tu desobediencia pero creo que ya tolere suficiente".**

**"- ¿Qué es** **incorencia** **?"**

**La mujer la miró seriamente, tomo acopio** **su autocontrol y acarició suavemente la mejilla de la niña, la cuál le sonrió por el gesto.**

**"- Incompetencia, Adora, esta vez lo dejaré pasar -tomo a la niña entre sus brazos y la cargo** **apoyandola** **a un lado de su cadera-. ¿Quieres terminar de hacer el desayuno conmigo?"**

**"-Si señorita" -respondió rodeando cuello de la mayor con sus manitas-. "Prometo no volver a dormir mucho y si lo hago, yo me** **encerrare** **sola en el cuarto, por cinco largas horas".**

**"- ¿Así te castigaba tu madre?" - Adora respondió con una afirmación de cabeza-. "Esta bien, no tendrás que hacer eso aquí, no te** **castigare** **así."**

\- ¿Cómo es que esa desquiciada nos encontró? -Catra se levanta del sillón completamente molesta-. Debí matarla cuando pude.

\- No digas eso, Catra. Su vida no vale tu libertad.

\- ¿Acaso somos libres ahora? No es el tipo de libertad que quiero, menos para ti.

\- Lo entiendo, no quiero que vivas de esta manera tampoco, pero no quiero que estes en prisión por quien no lo vale.

\- Adora ... -Catra dudo un poco en si decirlo, la mencionada estaba viendo hacía los ventanales así que tuvo que girarse a ver a su novia que no quiso seguir hablando.

\- Diez centavos.

\- Huyamos de Etheria.

\- No bromees -responde Adora sin más, era la opción menos viable.

\- No lo hago, irnos de este país seria lo mejor, Luna Brillante jamás no abrirá las puertas sin un título.

\- Y cruzar la frontera nos asegura la muerte, nos matarían antes de llegar a cualquier parte -Adora suspiro frustrada-. Nadie quiere refugiados de Etheria, mucho menos de la zona del terror, es imposible.

\- No es imposible, es difícil, pero Lonnie lo logró.

\- ¿Tu amiga, la cual buscaban oficiales de Luna Brillante para matarla? -pregunta Adora con ironía-. Digamos que no tenía muchas opciones, podía arriesgar su vida sin problema.

\- Estas siendo muy agresiva con tus respuestas -responde Catra, sintiendo su pulso dispararse por la furia y el miedo-. ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando, eh?

\- No pienso en nada -responde girando sus ojos y volviendo su vista hacía las ventanas de nuevo.

\- ¿Crees que es el momento para mentirme? -Adora la ignoró y decidió caminar hacia él balcón.

El frío le recorrió el cuerpo y le helo las mejillas en segundos.

\- ¡Adora! -Catra le grito tomándola del hombro y obligándola a verla.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¡Qué me lo digas! -le exige sujetando sus hombros para que no pueda apartarse de ella-. Ya no quiero que me vuelvas a ocultar nada.

Lo último lo dijo con su voz entrecortada, la cuál disimuló apartándose de Adora y tociendo.

\- Si vuelvo con ella ... tú estarás a salvo -confiesa mientras ve a Catra frotar sus propios brazos por el frío.

\- Primero muerta.

\- ¿What?

\- Que jamás te dejaré con esa mujer Adora, prefiero morirme antes de ver algo como eso, si te atreves a hacerlo ... -Catra respiro con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos señalo a Adora-. Si piensas hacerlo, asegúrate de darme un balazo en la cabeza, porque como no lo hagas tú, lo haré yo.

Después de escupir las últimas palabras se alejo de Adora y camino al interior de departamento, hasta la habitación.

Adora se maldijo así misma por las cosas que había estado pensando, el miedo le había nublado la vista y la reacción de Catra la había hecho despertar, eso ni siquiera era una solución para empezar.

Camino hacía su novia y nerviosa de no saber como disculparse froto sus manos.

\- Lo siento, es todo lo que puedo decirte.

Catra tardó un poco en reaccionar, estaba respirando hondo, viendo hacía la pequeña ventana de la habitación de ambas.

\- ¿Ella te ...? -la rabia y la impotencia la estaban carcomiendo con fuerza-. ¿Te lastimó?

Ella negó cuando Catra la vio de nuevo, por un momento el gesto de la morena se suavizó y se acercó a Adora, permitiéndose que ambas se abrazaran.

_**Ella siempre tenía que ser un problema.** _  
  



End file.
